Please Don't Leave Me
by Lozzy98
Summary: One-shot. Song fic. Set at end of Fang. Max catches Fang leaving and tries to stop him by showing him how she really feels about him. FAX


**Hello, I got bored and listened to music and thought it would go pretty well with this situation.**

**Song: Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk.**

**Set at the ending of Fang. Fang is about to leave the flock but Max catches him, and sings him a song to show him how much he means to her.**

_**Fang POV**_

I sighed to myself as I zipped up my backpack, which ws filled with all of my things.

I was leaving the flock.

Yeah, I really don't want to go. If I was sure I aren't putting Max in danger, as Dylan so helpfully pointed out to me, I would stay.

As much as I would like to deny it I was trying to hold back tears, I didn't want to leave the flock, or Max for that matter, I really do love Max. I just cant tell her because she would freak out and we would probably break up and I've only just got her to admit she has feelings for me and she isn't quite ready for the 'L' word yet.

I placed the note I had wrote on her bed just as a tear fell against my will and slowly made its way down my cheek.

"What are you doing Fang?" I heard Max say from the door way I almost jumped not knowing she was there, but I didn't obviously since I am Fang, no one can make me jump.

I turned to look at her and her beautiful, chocolate coloured eyes widened slightly, I never cried and she knew that better than anyone.

"Max" I said in a strangled voice, and I watched her slowly register the note and my backpack and her eyes dawned with realisation.

"No, no, no, no Fang you can't. You just cant leave me" She cried running into my arms and burying her face into my chest and my arms automatically went around her.

"Please don't leave me" She mumbled into my chest and my arms tightened around her for a second then I released her, and looked her in the eye " I have to" I said softly but sternly.

She looked into my eyes, tears glistening in hers and it nearly broke my heart.

"Let me show you something" she said, and before I could answer she was off into her wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful, shiny, new guitar that her Mom had bought for her, she sat at the edge of her bed and pulled me down with her.

She kept her eyes down, I watched her intently, as she strummed once and stared to sing softly.

_Da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da-da da_

_Do you know if I can yell any louder_

_How many time have I kicked you outta here?_

_Or said something insulting?_

_da da da da-da_

_I can be so mean when I wanna b__e_

_I am capable of really anything_

_I can cut you into pieces_

_But my heart is...broken_

_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty_

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardes__t_

_But baby I don't mean it_

_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Da da da-da da_

_Please don't leave me_

_Da da da-da da_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you,__I'm sorry_

_Da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da-da da da_

_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me_

_No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me no no no_

_You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,It's gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave_

_ .No, don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

She finished off quietly and looked up at me through her eyelashes tears freely leaking from her smouldering brown eyes that are usually filled with determination and her witty sarcasm that I love so much.

I pulled her into my arms and she sobbed quietly into my chest and I buried my face in her hair and breathed in her sent, while still trying to stop the trail of tears leaking from my eyes.

How can I leave after that?

**Thanks for reading :D**

**By the way, Fang did not leave.**

**R&R Please.**


End file.
